1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to piles, which may be square or round in cross-section, made of pre-case concrete or steel.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well understood that the overall bearing capacity of a pile is determined by two factors viz, the bearing capacity of the soil in the area in which the pile is to be driven and the structural strength of the pile itself. Generally, of these two limitations, the bearing capacity of soil is a decisive factor. The problem now is how to increase the total soil bearing capacity relative to the pile or to improve the interactions between the soil layers and the pile body to such an extent that the total bearing capacity becomes higher. The bearing capacity of the soil relative to the pile depends on two forces; these are the friction forces acting against the body of the pile and the end bearing forces.
The broader the pile foot, the greater the end resistance of the pile itself. However, a pre-cast concrete pile with an enlarged foot cannot be easily driven, due to the greater resistance in penetrating the soil layer.